Hey Jealous Lover
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ has a bad reaction to a situation and Hotch is clueless. This is a follow on to Girl's Night Out and Unexpected. AU established JJ/Hotch.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – This is a story that I started after **_**Girl's Night Out**_** and **_**Unexpected**_** but I never quite could finish it. I have a habit of starting stories then leaving them unfinished as my brain gets stuck on something else. I was listening to Sinatra and Hey Jealous Lover just gave me a bunch of material. I have a jealous Hotch one too, but it's not ready for primetime yet… **

Several heads turned as JJ and Hotch came back from their lunch break. Rather than walking hand in hand as had recently been the norm, JJ swung through the office doors not bothering to hold them for Hotch. There was obviously something wrong with the normally loving pair.

Hotch winced as JJ placed her purse in the drawer and slammed it shut. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." He paused a moment waiting to see if she would respond then dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Alright then." He turned and walked towards his office with a hangdog expression.

Morgan, Reid and Emily sat silently until Hotch, with one last look towards JJ, entered his office.

"Okay, what'd he do?" Emily was the first to ask.

"Nothing." JJ bit out tersely.

"If he didn't do anything why aren't you talking to him and why did you let the door shut in his face?" Reid questioned.

"You were talking to him before you went to lunch." Morgan pointed out. "In fact you were all lovey dovey honey sweetheart make me want to hurl before lunch." He looked up from his PC to find three sets of eyes staring at him. "What?" He shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

Before anyone could say anything else Penelope arrived in to the bullpen. "Oh no, what's wrong?" She came and stood by JJ's desk. "What did that idiot do?"

"Jeez Morgan." Emily scoffed.

"Did you want her to find out on her own? I wasn't going to have a scoop and NOT tell mama." Morgan defended.

"Technically we don't have a scoop and honestly, we don't know that Hotch did anything wrong." Emily paused as she got a death stare from JJ. "Or maybe we do."

"Well it couldn't have been that bad because I don't think Hotch knows what he did." Reid theorized.

~~~CM~~~

"Hey, what's going on with the team?" David Rossi stepped into his friend's office. "Do we have a case? The five of them are definitely working on something."

Hotch dropped his head into his hands. "They're probably plotting my death."

"That sounds dire." He sunk down in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "That's just it, I don't know." He replied, genuinely confused.

"So why would you assume that they are plotting your death?"

"Oh, JJ is definitely pissed at me. I'm clear on that much." Her silence spoke volumes.

"Okay." Rossi said, shaking his head. "Don't you think you should figure out why?"

Hotch looked up from the pile of files on his desk. "I can't just wait until she tells me what I did and then make it up to her?"

"Nah, they kind of like it when you figure these things out on your own." He didn't need to add 'moron' as it was clearly implied.

Hotch sat back in his office chair and scowled. "Apparently it would be bad to actually have an adult conversation and tell someone what the problem was instead of assuming they would know."

Rossi sat up abruptly. "Please tell me you didn't say that to JJ."

Hotch shot him a look. "Do I look stupid?"

"Well, you don't know why your fiancée is mad at you, do you?"

"Everything was fine. She wanted Chinese, so we had Chinese." He made a face.

"You didn't complain about having Chinese again did you?" He'd been present for that fiasco. Never argue with the appetite of a woman carrying your child.

"It happened once, I learned my lesson. We can have Chinese tonight, again, as long as I get to see her smiling face across from me." He grinned. "And when she's groaning at two in the morning because her stomach is upset I'll get my happy ass up and make her a cup of tea to settle it. Again. Without complaint."

Rossi just laughed.

"Shut up, asshole."

"I'm just here to help pal." He sank back against the seat once more. "So you're eating Chinese, what are you talking about?"

Hotch dropped his head into his hands and groaned, "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Ah, the wedding." Rossi gave a shit eating grin. "I can only hope you show your bride to be more enthusiasm about your upcoming nuptials."

"I am enthusiastic." Hotch argued. "I want JJ to be my wife. I just don't care what it takes to make it happen. She knows this."

"And they say romance is dead." Teasing Aaron Hotchner never got old.

Hotch scrubbed a hand down his face. "I don't want her to worry about any of that, honestly I want her to have whatever she wants but at the end of the day all that matters to me is we're going to be a family. JJ, Henry, Jack and I."

"Okay, so there were no arguments about the wedding."

"There were no arguments at all." Hotch leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. "I'm telling you she was fine all through lunch. Beth even stopped by to say hello while we were eating."

"Are you kidding me? Nothing like burying the lead!" Rossi complained.

"What do you mean? There was nothing to it." His thoroughly puzzled expression was met by Rossi's stare of disbelief.

"Run it for me. Let me be the judge of nothing."

"Again there was nothing to it. She saw us, she stopped, said hello, exchanged pleasantries, how are you, I'm fine, nice to see you. Then she left."

Rossi looked skeptical. "Was there any touching?"

~~~CM~~~

"And she leaned into him and kissed his cheek." JJ huffed.

"That's it? That's why you're pissed at him?" Derek looked from JJ to Penelope to Emily with one thought, chicks were crazy. Certifiable.

"No." Garcia defended her friend. "That's not all it is Jay?"

"All he said was, hi Beth, you remember JJ, don't you?" She looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Uh." Emily shared a look with Penelope trying to figure out what exactly to say to their emotional landmine that wouldn't set her off. Girl was definitely on a hair trigger. "Oh." Emily consoled, rubbing JJ's arm.

"That jerk." Penelope looked up to that jerks office and considered paying him a visit. She was certain that he didn't have a clue what he did someone should fill the poor sucker in.

"I think I might be missing something." Reid looked at Morgan to see if he heard anything significant in that statement.

Morgan's response was to look over at the girls and twirl his finger alongside his head. "JJ, I love you girl, but you're full on crazy."

"Derek, how can you say that?" Penelope defended, upset that her little Gumdrop was unhappy.

"You can kiss my ass Derek, she made a pass at him in front of me and he didn't do anything."

"She made a pass?" Reid's head moved back and forth following the verbal volleying still completely confused by the conversation and what it was that Hotch apparently did.

Derek raised his brows. "A pass? That's kind of a stretch don't you think?"

A lone tear trailed down JJ's cheek. "No, I don't." She swiped at the tear. "You didn't see it."

"You don't think this has anything to do with hormones do you?" He held up his hands at the outraged gasp from the three women. "Hear me out, this is Hotch we're talking about, he's kind of challenged when it comes to these things."

"Not to mention that his romance with Beth was kind of short lived." Reid added, finally clued in. "They barely dated JJ."

~~~CM~~~

"Has it ever occurred to you that JJ might be jealous?" The blank look on Hotch's face convinced him that it never crossed his mind. "You did date Beth."

"If you can call it that," Hotch scoffed. "We went out a couple of times."

"Including, I believe, to your fiancée's wedding."

"Huh." He stood from the desk and went over to view the bull pen. "Aw, shit, she's crying." He did not do well with tears. He sent up another prayer that this baby they were having was another boy. He wasn't sure he could handle another female to wrap him around her finger. He started to head towards the door when his phone rang. "Crap." Pulling it from the cradle he answered with a terse "Hotchner".

Rossi was on his way out the door when Hotch muttered. "Yeah, it was nice to see you too." He spun back around, closed the door, and grinned like a loon at his friend.

"Put it on speaker." Rossi hissed. When Hotch waved him away he pressed the button himself.

"Seeing you made me realize how much I've missed you." Beth's voice came through loud and clear. When he didn't comment Beth chuckled. "I forgot how shy you are. I didn't embarrass you did I?"

As Rossi covered his mouth to hide his laughter Hotch winced. "Um, no, I'm not embarrassed, listen Beth…"

"We should get together soon, what are you doing for dinner?" She'd always been a bit pushy; he wasn't sure why he thought that was attractive initially.

Rossi hit the mute button as she suggested that she could cook something at her place. "She wants to get you naked." He hissed, barely able to contain his glee.

"Shut up you moron." Hotch hit the button to be able to speak. "I'm going to have to decline that offer Beth."

"Ooh, playing hard to get are you?" She giggled. "We could go out if you're worried about my intentions."

"No, not at all. I'm flattered but not interested." He firmly replied.

"And here I thought you were happy to see me? You know, I could make you a lot happier." She cooed.

Rossi laughed at the way his best friend colored. "No, I don't think you could. I'm getting married, Beth. I'm going to be a dad again. I realize now I probably should have introduced JJ as my fiancée at lunch."

There was dead silence for about a minute. "That might have prevented me from making this phone call." Beth bit out. Then she surprised him by laughing at herself. "No wonder you looked so happy, you obviously are."

"I'm really sorry." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as Rossi just continued to grin.

"Aaron, you don't have to be sorry, I misread you. JJ is a lucky girl. You take care of yourself. And congratulations, it couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

Hotch stared down at the phone. "What the hell just happened?"

"You just got hit on." Rossi laughed. "Hey, look at the bright side, now we know why JJ is pissed."

"Why? I didn't do anything. I certainly didn't encourage anything." He grumbled as he made his way back over to the office to spy on his girl. He was relieved to see that she was no longer crying but she looked unhappy.

"Well JJ certainly picked up on Beth's interest." Rossi watched in amusement as Hotch moved through his office and quickly exited it. He was quick to follow.

~~~CM~~~

Hotch was well aware that all eyes were on him as he approached JJ's desk. "Grab your purse, I figure we can make a quick trip to the jewelers and still make it to the JP before 5:00 if we hurry."

JJ's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

"We're getting married." When she continued to stare he clarified his statement. "We're getting married today."

Penelope looked from one to the other. "Oh no, we've already got everything planned, the church is booked, the hall, the caterers, the flowers…"

She would have continued but Hotch interrupted her. "We'll do it all again, but we're going to get married today so no one mistakes the fact that we are a couple." He announced.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "Who mistook that fact, Aaron?" She turned to Derek knowingly. "I told you she was hitting on him!"

"She wasn't hitting on me." Hotch growled.

"Then." Rossi was kind enough to add.

JJ lifted a brow as she turned back to Hotch. "Exactly what does he mean by then?"

"Beth called and asked me out to dinner…"

"She wanted to cook at her house, one guess what was on the menu." Rossi quipped.

"Thanks Dave." He stood before JJ and reached for her hand. The hand that sported the ring he'd placed there. "She wasn't aware that I was getting married. I told her that I should have reintroduced you as my fiancée, and I told her that we were having a baby."

"Great she probably thinks you're only marrying me because you knocked me up." JJ moaned.

"Oh my god. There is no winning with you is there?" Morgan growled. "Dude just came down here to marry you today. He didn't have to say anything about Beth calling him. And that's important, Jay – Beth called him, not the other way around. Again, you are crazy ass hormonal. Get your butt out of the seat and go put a ring on it." He stood up from his chair. "In fact, I'm going down there now to secure the judge and stand as a witness." He glanced over at Hotch. "You know you're marrying a crazy woman."

Everyone held their breath not sure how JJ would react to the words crazy and hormonal but she surprised them all when she calmly removed her purse from her drawer and stood. "Luckily for you, Derek Morgan, I'm aware that I'm sometimes a bit irrational so I'm going to let your little outburst slide." She grinned fully at Rossi, Emily, and Penelope's dropped jaws. "What are you all waiting for? I'm getting married today."

She waited until they were seated in the car to turn to Hotch. "You really didn't have a clue that Beth was hitting on you, did you?"

"JJ, she was not hitting on me." He replied adamantly.

"I don't want to fight, and I'm sorry I overreacted, but she definitely hit on you. Twice." She gave him a pointed look. "She followed up with the phone call because she wasn't sure you got the message." When he didn't say anything she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. Very similar to the way Beth had at lunch. Her entire upper body pressed into his side. JJ, however, received a vastly different reaction though when she moved to sink back into her seat. A pair of strong arms surrounded her, pulling her close.

"Not so fast." Hotch's mouth was demanding on her own. "You should know by now that I don't notice anyone but you."

"And you should know that I don't like ex-girlfriends hitting on my man." She rubbed a thumb over his lips. "Even if he's not aware that it is happening."

"Are you two going to sit here in the parking lot and neck all day or are you truly going to hit the JP's office and get married?" Neither had noticed Rossi until he pulled open the door.

~~~CM~~~

Hotch stared down at the gold band circling his finger not quite believing that he was actually married. That he was actually able to pull off marrying JJ.

"Hello husband." JJ said, noticing his fixation and wondering what was going on in his head.

He grinned up at her. "Hello wife." He reached out and pulled her down on his lap. "I was just recalling your look of panic that first morning after."

"I was panicked that you were trying to leave." She leaned in, looped her arms around him and kissed him. "I just got you there and wasn't sure how to keep you."

He grinned at her. "That's not quite the way I remember it."

"You were so adorable and so very gentlemanly."

Hotch grinned. "I tried to be until you started to undress me and yourself." He nipped at her lips.

"I like to undress you and I was running out of options."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was so nervous. You went from almost ignoring me when we first arrived at the bar, to quiet and contemplative on the way home, to a femme fatale."

"Femme fatale?" JJ laughed. "Hardly. I was working up my courage to let you know how I felt on the way to my house. I was so overwhelmingly in love with you."

"I'm sorry, was?" Hotch grumbled. "It's been what, three hours since you married me? I was hoping your affection would last a little longer."

"Dork." JJ kissed him, lightly at first, her mouth just brushing his, then with much more urgency her tongue demanding entrance and stroked his boldly, her hands tangling in his hair holding his head close as her mouth continued plundering his, then she switched up the tempo and gentled the kiss, until finally their mouths stilled, and their lips pressed together, they caught their breath. "I am so madly, completely, devastatingly in love with you." She whispered against his mouth.

His hand moved to frame her face. "Just promise me that you always will be." He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. "I love you, JJ. I am so happy and I can't wait to begin our life together with the boys, and whoever else comes along." He smiled and moved one hand to the barely noticeable evidence of their expanding family.

JJ's eyes heated. "You should probably take me home and we can reenact our first night together." Her mouth settled back on his and the kiss grew heated quickly.

"Newlyweds." Rossi scoffed. "Hey pal what are you planning to do, christen the bar where you and JJ hooked up?"

"I think they're adorable." Garcia sniffed. "Here we are in a busy bar and the two of them are so engrossed in one another they can tune out everything else."

"So are you saying you think they would actually go so far as to copulate here in the bar?" Reid asked horrified by the idea.

"You are far too literal, Pretty Boy." Morgan laughed then frowned as he looked at the couple in question. "Although, I'm pretty sure Hotch's hand is traveling and he's about to cop a feel." The hand in question slid around to JJ's back pressing her closer to him.

Emily sighed. "You know, as disgustingly demonstrative as the two of them are I'm going to have to side with Pen on this one. They are pretty adorable." She raised the drink in front of her. "To JJ and Hotch."

"To Frank Sinatra." Rossi said, raising his glass high. "What?" He laughed when the team all scoffed. "This all started because JJ had a touch of the green eyed monster. Which, come on, Hotch? He's so starry eyed over her it's crazy." He winked at JJ. "Relax jealous lover, your man is all yours now."

Garcia raised her glass. "Please." She said to Rossi before turning to JJ and Hotch. "To gorgeous little babies and girl's night out, _that_ is what started the whole thing. May we continue to be blessed with plenty of each."

Laughing Morgan raised his glass. "Here's to taking that chance and putting a ring on it." He winked over at Emily as he offered his toast.

"I've never done this before I'm not sure what's expected." Reid stammered when all eyes swung to him."

"Just speak from the heart, kiddo." Rossi advised him.

"You know the tradition of a toast…." He started only to be met by a chorus of groans. "Thanks for not going to the bar without me this time."

JJ grinned as she stood from Hotch's lap. "Thank you all." She reached over and grasped Hotch's hand. "I think it's time for us to leave. Come on, husband."

"Right behind you wife." They left amid a flurry of handshakes, hugs, and kisses.

"I got twenty that says they are late to the office tomorrow." Pen stated, slapping a crisp bill on the table.

Rossi snorted as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, "I have twenty that says they don't even come in."

"You're both wrong my twenty says they aren't back for the entire week." Emily pulled a crumbled bill from her front pocket.

Derek laughed as he slid his bill from his money clip. "This is Hotch and JJ they'll be in the office before all of us."

Reid approached the table with a tray of drinks and looked at the pill of money in the center. "You jerks did it again, didn't you?!"

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
